


Skeletor

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [6]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Characters based purely on the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Maybe showing Tom the wild herd of skeleton horses wasn’t the best move he made.





	Skeletor

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from late July.

The mobs that followed Dianite were not the friendliest of the bunch. Most, if not all, immediately attacked whichever human (or Tom, though he tried many times to train them to leave him be) happened to be closest. Among these mobs, however, remain a few passive beings. Simply, the zombie and skeleton horses. Now, everyone knows that horses are Mianite’s mob (To carry his lazy ass around the countryside), but the Nether god has been known to “corrupt” his brother’s mobs. (Really, he’s making them better, but Mianite fails to see that).

These particular horses are rather rare, as they don’t spawn as naturally as their traditional counterparts, rather they have a chance to spawn once a horse dies. (And let’s be honest, the mortals have a bad habit of running them into cacti or otherwise killing them). Today, in an oddly peaceful Nether, a herd of skeleton horses had spawned together, just beyond his personal temple. (Many of the rarer mobs preferred to stay away from the ruckus of the mortals anyway, so it was likely they’d eventually show up).

On the overworld it was creeping closer to midnight. The heroes (though they had yet to realize the title) slept peacefully, for the most part. (The wizards were at work in their own little place, having yet to come across the others. They didn’t seem to understand the concept of sleep). His beloved champion was sprawled out in his closet of a bedroom, bundled under countless blankets. The god stood in the doorway, taking a moment to study the serene figure. Then he ripped the blankets from his body.

A low groan came from the zombie, now rolled up against the wall. His eyes cracked open, unhappy with the sudden cold. As they found the god, he reluctantly god up. “What the hell, it’s like dead o’clock in the mornin’.” He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. “And I actually went to sleep at a decent time for once,” he ended with a grumble. Dianite let his eyes sweep over sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt the man was wearing, appreciating the look. Rolling his eyes, he picked the sleepy mortal up, cradling him in his arms. “Well, you’ll want to see this before they leave,” he responded quietly, letting Tom lay his head against his chest. He received a low groan in reply.

With his champion secured in his arms he returned to the Nether, floating above the scene he wished to show Tom. Said man hummed in approval at the increase in temperature brought by the realm. Jostling his shoulder, Dianite gestured to the group of skeletal horses below them. “This is what I want you to see,” he whispered to the groggy male.  
Tom opened his eyes, released from the light doze he had fallen into. In the direction his god had gestured to stood pale, bony horses, the white highlighted in a smoldering orange in the lava light. “Damn…” Tom uttered, “That is so fuckin’ lit.” Excitement bounced in his eyes as he turned his eyes to his god. “Let’s get closer,” He practically glowed with jubilation. Chuckling, Dianite obligingly floated down closer, letting his feet touch the ground. The closest skeleton warily made its way over, curios to see this green thing held in the Nether god’s arms. Dia carefully grasped Tom’s hand and held it out for the horse to inspect.

For a moment, the horse sniffed at his hand, judging him. Then, with a snort, he pushed his bony muzzle into Tom’s hand, who proceeded to stroke it with awe. “Did you see that,” Tom crowed to his god, “We’re bonding. This is a very magical moment.” His face was very serious, though he couldn’t contain the smile threatening to burst back onto his face. And then he turned back to him with those, pleading, willful eyes. “Can I keep him?” To escape the gaze set upon him, Dia set his chin in the zombie’s fluffy hair. “Only if you prove you deserve him.” Tom pouted at him has he pulled them away from the mob, floating in the air once more.

“Back to bed with you,” he hummed to Tom, bringing him closer to his chest. By the time he had returned to Tom’s mountain home (perhaps taking more time than he needed to) Tom had already fallen asleep. “Bored with my presence I see,” Dianite teased to the slumbering champion. He settled the zombie back into his bed before retrieving the blankets from the floor. And if he stayed with him until the sun rose, not even Tom could tell.

~

Hardly few days later found Tom once again fighting the people he called friends. (They were, of course, friends, they just seemed to have more disputes between them than normal friends). Tucker had gone Super Salt, and was relentlessly attacking Nade, who just wanted to get home without being mugged again. He enlisted the help of his comrade Tom, who proceeded to do his best to destroy his lovely friends. (And perhaps he did only an okay job in helping Nade flee, but he was having too much fun to worry about that). He cackled at his pursuers as they tried and, once again, failed to land a blow on the agile zombie. Apart from a few scratches upon his armor, he was faring rather well.

Fiery arrows rained from the sky as Tom landed yet another hit. As Tucker let out another yell at the blow, Tom let loose a predatory smile. “This is fun!” He dodged another volley of arrows. He readied another shot and aimed for Sonja, barely missing her. “This isn’t fun Tom,” the Mianite champion shouted back at him. Of course, getting beat up by a single person with three on your side wasn’t fun. But neither was attacking the same man over and over, giving him no chance to retaliate. Nade had long since gotten away, but Tom was intent on teaching his foes a lesson.

Well into the night the battle raged, ender pearls sailed through the air alongside flaming projectiles, as Tom found success against his weary opponents. “Just leave if you want to.” He sent a smirk out to Tucker, who responded with grade ten bitch face. With little thought, he made a mad dash for his home, his companions having already left or been defeated. This, for sure, was the highlight of his week.

~

Turns out he was wrong as all hell. His return home from the end found not only a dragon’s egg at the head of his bed, but the best gift to date. From what seemed like ages ago reappeared in the form of one battle ready, skeletal horse. “Holy shit!” Eagerly the zombie climbed into the nether rack housing, giddy with excitement. No. Fucking. Way. He vaulted on the horse’s back, who let out a huff of irritation, and jumped them out of the pen. Despite the obvious lack of muscles, it ran swifter than any horse he had before. When he settled down, he noticed the note upon the stable.

‘Thomas, Take this as a gift for the bloodshed’

Of course his god was happy with his actions. Tom sported a wolfish grin. Chaos is always the answer. (Later, he might regret this decision, and Dianite might regret in letting Tom believe that violence was always the answer. God forbid he use his head for once)


End file.
